the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ned's Newt (film)
|writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Bill Pope |editor= |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release= |time=102 minutes |country=United States Canada |language=English |ratings=PG (MPA) |budget=$170 million |gross=$404.9 million |preceded= |followed= }} 'Ned's Newt' is an upcoming 2020 American-Canadian live-action/animated buddy adventure comedy film based on the television series of its same name by Andy Knight and Mike Burgess. The film is directed by Joaquim Dos Santos and written by Rodney Rothman, Jason Latour and James Cameron, from a story by Rashida Jones, Alan Meyerson and Chris Williams. Warner Bros. Pictures acquired it in 2017, and the majority of the cast had signed on by August 2018. Joaquim Dos Santos and Rodney Rothman wanted the film to have a unique style, combining Industrial Light & Magic's computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn comic book techniques inspired by the work of the television series of its same name creator Andy Knight and Mike Burgess. ''Ned's Newt was scheduled for release on October 25, 2019. After negative fan reaction to the first trailer, released on May 3, 2019 in theaters before UglyDolls, Warner Bros. delayed the film to February 7, 2020, pledging to redesign Newton. A sequel is set to be released on July 15, 2022. Plot TBA Cast * John Leguizamo as Newton * Max Charles as Ned Flemkin * Rashida Jones as Sharon "Mom" Flemkin * Brad Bird as Eric "Dad" Flemkin * Jamie Chung as Miss Bunn * Hailee Steinfeld as Linda Bliss * Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Doogle * Tom Holland as Mr. Bliss * Chris Pratt as The Usual Guy * Chris Pine as Pet Shop Owner Production Development On February 3, 2016, planning for the untitled Ned's Newt film to be released in Winter 2020, an live-action hybrid animated adventure comedy feature film based on the television series of its same name by Andy Knight and Mike Burgess, produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Nelvana and Corus Entertainment, was originally expected to be released at the end of 2018. In 2017, the film originally involved Bob Persichetti as director and Phil Lord as a screenwriter. The film will be the first in a trilogy of theatrical animated films based on the television series of its same name. Persichetti initially pitched the film to Sony Pictures Animation. Although Sony tried to buy the pitch, it fell through. He was eventually offered instead to direct the 2018 superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. On October 2, 2017, Warner Bros. Pictures announced that they had acquired the rights. However, most of the production team remained unchanged. In February 2018, it was announced that the movie would be released in October 2019. Filming Principal photography took place from July 24, 2018 and ended in Vancouver, Ladysmith, and Vancouver Island on October 16, 2018. Post-production and additional photography began and ended in October in New York, where John Leguizamo shot his scenes. Visual effects The CGI environment, CGI animation, and visual effects were provided by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Weta Digital, Nørlum Studios, Studio Mir and the Moving Picture Company (MPC). The animation services were provided by Snipple Animation Studios. The stereoscopic 3D conversion was done by Legend3D in San Diego, California. Shiyoon Kim has set to design the characters from the original version of Ned's Newt. Unlike the previous films, this film will be computer animated, but will capture the feel of traditional animation similar to The Peanuts Movie, The Lego Movie, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Music In January 2019, Henry Jackman, who previously worked with producer Roy Conli on Big Hero 6, signed on to compose the score. Hailee Steinfeld, who has a role in the film, will also appear on the soundtrack. Release Warner Bros. will release the film on October 25, 2019, in the United States and on October 18, 2019 in the United Kingdom. It was previously scheduled to be released on February 7, 2020. Marketing On November 1, 2019, a teaser trailer was uploaded. References External links Coming soon! Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s films Category:2020s animated films Category:2020s American films Category:2020s Canadian films Category:Canadian films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 animated films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Nelvana films Category:Nelvana animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films directed by Joaquim Dos Santos Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films with screenplays by Rodney Rothman Category:Films with screenplays by James Cameron Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2020s buddy films Category:Upcoming buddy films Category:Films based on television series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Animated duos Category:Fictional amphibians Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic animals Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Films featuring female antagonists Category:Films about animals Category:Motion capture in film Category:2020 adventure films Category:Corus Entertainment films